starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Thyferra
Thyferra era un pianeta umido e caldo situato nel Sistema Polith sulla Rotta Commerciale di Rimma, sulla quale veniva prodotta la maggior parte del bacta della galassia. Era anche un importante potere politico poiché la produzione di bacta era un bene essenziale. Caratteristiche Thyferra, nel Sistema Polith dell'Orlo Interno alle coordinate galattiche L-14, era il pianeta natale della specie Vratix. Storia Gli Vratix avevano già colonizzato molti corpi celesti nel Sistema Polith quando ebbero il loro primo contatto con la Repubblica Galattica intorno al 4100 BBY. Da quando i Vratix avevano scoperto come creare il bacta dall'unione del batterio alazhi con la sostanza kavam, secreta naturalmente dai Vratix, il pianeta divenne un importante mondo della Repubblica, attirando coloni umani vogliosi di profitti. I Vratix condivisero il segreto della produzione di bacta con i loro vicini umani, che alla fine acquisirono il controllo dell'industria del bacta e assunsero molti dei nativi come lavoratori negli impianti che lo producevano. Tra il 3959 BBY e il 3956 BBY, durante la Guerra Civile Jedi, il pianeta era diventato parte dell'Impero Sith di Revan. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni la terza flotta della Marina confederata era basata a Thyferra. Nel 20 BBY la flotta si unì alla Prima flotta per un attacco al pianeta Duro nei Mondi del Nucleo. Alla fine, Thyferra fu quasi completamente controllata da due corporazioni gestite dagli umani: la Zaltin e la Xucphra Corporation. Queste due società furono scelte dall'Imperatore Palpatine per rifornire l'Impero di bacta, eliminando così ogni vera concorrenza nel mercato del prezioso medicinale. Prima della Battaglia di Yavin, Darth Vader guidò un assalto per sradicare un traditore. Alla fine strangolò un comandante imperiale per non esserci riuscito. L'interruzione di rifornimento di bacta all'Alleanza Ribelle sul pianeta divenne un obiettivo primario per il Moff Kohl Seerdon. Intorno al 1 ABY, dopo aver ordinato una deviazione per Sullust, invase il pianeta, inviando AT-ST e TIE Interceptor per impedire al bacta dell'Alleanza di arrivare alle loro strutture mediche. Tuttavia il piano fu sventato dalla Squadriglia Rogue, e Seerdon stesso morì in uno scontro con Luke Skywalker. Thyferra fu liberato dalla Nuova Repubblica nel 5 ABY. Tuttavia il nuovo governo galattico non si stabilì sul pianeta, che rimase ufficialmente neutrale durante la guerra. In verità il pianeta era nei guai a causa di significative tensioni tra umani e Vratix e tra la Xucphra e la Zaltin Corporation (la prima filo-imperiale e la seconda pro-Nuova Repubblica). Nel 7 ABY Ysanne Isard sostenne un colpo di stato che vide una fazione filo-imperiale conquistare Thyferra, la quale elesse l'ex direttrice dei servizi segreti imperiali suo capo di stato, permettendole di rimanere in potere legalmente, di eliminare la Zaltin, controllare l'industria del bacta e di iniziare un piccolo ma importante conflitto noto come Guerra del Bacta. Durante la Battaglia di Thyferra la Squadriglia Rogue e i suoi alleati, all'epoca operativi indipendenti dalla Nuova Repubblica, che per ragioni politiche non potevano interferire direttamente, liberarono Thyferra dall'Impero e dai lealisti imperiali usando tattiche di guerriglia, alleati nativi e tanto coraggio. Durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong, gli Yuuzhan Vong tentarono di avvelenare le riserve di bacta del pianeta. Per fortuna il piano criminale non si realizzò. Più tardi Thyferra si unì ai Killik nella Guerra dello Sciame, e il Nuovo Ordine Jedi non fu in grado di difenderlo da un colpo di stato orchestrato dagli insettoidi. Dopo la fine della guerra, Thyferra tornò sotto il controllo dell'Alleanza. Curiosità Il pianeta Thyferra appare per la prima volta nell'articolo "The Business of Bacta", e poi nella serie di romanzi X-Wing. Una battaglia ha luogo sul pianeta nella campagna imperiale del videogioco del 2006 Star Wars: Empire at War. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 37: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *New Galaxy's Fastes Hexaped - HoloNet News Vol. 531 52 (contenuto ora obsoleto) *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15: 2: 29 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Fuga da Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' Fonti Categoria:Pianeti boscosi Categoria:Pianeti giungla Categoria:Pianeti del Settore Jaso Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica *